Operation Daddy Doll
by mamabear2006
Summary: Little Marie Cullen has lost a very special doll. Daddy is deployed and its up to big sister and other family members to help get her through it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

Operation Daddy Doll

"Look mommy, the baby elephant is so cute!", my youngest daughter yelled at me.

"Yes Marie, it is cute.", I replied. I loved my daughters, I never imagined I would be a stay at home mom to two little girls and be pregnant with our third, a little boy. Or that I would be a military spouse and that my husband would be currently deployed. But I was. I met my husband Edward Cullen when I was a junior in college, he had just finished basic training in the Air Force. We fell in love and were married two weeks later. I left school and followed him. I found out we were pregnant with our oldest on our first anniversary, however Edward was deployed at the time. I got to tell him over a video call. Carlie Louise was born a few months after he returned, she was the apple of her daddy's eyes. She had his bronze hair with my curls and his green eyes. Our Marie Elaine was an unexpected surprise. We got pregnant a few months after Carlie was born. Marie had my brown hair and my brown eyes. The girls were 4 and 2 when we found out that he was deploying again for six months. We also had just found out that we were 3 months pregnant with our third child.

~~4 months later~~

Today my brother Emmett and I decided to take the girls to the zoo, I am glad my brother was able to come and help me, being 7 months pregnant was not easy while chasing two little girls. They were really missing their daddy today. We were going to make a day of it. The zoo and pizza at their favorite pizza joint. Em and I loaded the girls into their car seats and made sure they had their daddy dolls. Edward got the girls each a daddy doll before he left. The girls loved them. They would take their doll everywhere they went. They wanted to share all their experiences with their daddy.

The girls had a fun day seeing all the animals and having fun with their Uncle Emmy. Em got the girls seeds so they could feed the birds and he also got himself and them some cotton candy to eat. After the zoo we went to eat at the pizza place. I don't know who had more fun, my girls or my brother. By the end of our outing we were each carrying a very tired little girl. When we got home, the girls were almost out cold. We got them showered and were putting on their Frozen pajamas when Marie let out a loud scream.

"I can't find daddy!" she yells through her tears.

"Em go look in the car. Marie I am sure it's in the car sweetie, we must have dropped it in there when you fell asleep on the ride home." I told her while hugging her.

"Sissy it ota Uncle Emmy will bring daddy." my oldest Carlie tells her.

Emmett returns with a panicky look on his face. "Bells, it's not in the car" he mouths to me.

"Carlie sit with Marie while I go help Uncle Emmy." I tell her as I follow Em.

"Bells, I looked in the car, the sidewalk and nothing. I am gonna head back to the pizza place. She had him when we got there so she must have left him at our table." my brother said.

"Em what if it's not?"

"Don't think about that now, we will find it. I will be back."

Em rushes out the door. I make my way back to the living room just in time to hear Carlie tell her sister. "Sissy, here you take my daddy. Daddy always said I have to share and take care of you because I am the big sissy." Tears start to form as I hear my 4-year-old try to comfort her sister.

Marie falls asleep clutching the doll for dear life. I take her to bed and Carlie follows going into her room. I tuck Marie into bed and kiss her goodnight. As I close the door to her room, I hear crying coming from down the hall. I head to Carlie's room and I peek in and see her in her bed crying while clutching a picture of her and Edward. She is talking to the picture "Daddy I was a good sissy today, I shared you with sissy. I miss you daddy."

I made my way into her room and climbed into bed with her hugging her and whispering to her that I am so proud of her and that we love her. She falls asleep crying.

I walk out of the room and wait for Em to return. Hoping and praying he has found her doll.

Em returns with a sad look and I knew he had no luck.

"I'm sorry Bells, nothing. The table was clean. I spoke to an employee and gave her your information just in case someone turned it in. The employee mentioned that the manager had left for the night but she would let her know about Marie's doll."

"It's ok Em. It was a long shot. I will order a new one tomorrow." I replied.

"Let's go to bed, we are in for a long day tomorrow."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Ah it can't be, I just went to bed. I really don't like my alarm. I reach over to shut it off and get out of bed.

The girls are still asleep so I head to the kitchen to make coffee. As the coffee starts to brew my brother makes his way into the kitchen.

"Morning sis, any news?" he asks

"Nope nothing yet, but then again it's still early." I replied

We hear little pitter patters on the stairs and then two little girls entered the kitchen, Marie was still clutching Carlie's doll.

"Hi mommy." the girls said

"Hi Uncle Emmy."

"Morning girls, would you like," I was cut off by the doorbell.

I head to answer and as I open the door standing before me is beautiful tall blonde female, and in her hands is Marie's doll.

"Hi morning, my name is Rosalie, and I am the manager of the local pizza place. My employee left your information on my desk. Apparently, a special little girl left behind her daddy doll. I am sorry I didn't get the message till this morning when I went in to do inventory."

"Oh, thank you so much. Please come inside." I tell her.

"Girls Em come here!" I shout

"Geez Bells wanna get any louder?" Em tells me. "Wow you are gorgeous, the names Swan, Emmett Swan." Em tells her as he extends his hand.

Laughing Rosalie introduces herself to him just as my girls make their way to the door.

"Morning a certain magic fairy, left this on my desk with a note that said I had to bring him back to this address, does this daddy belong to either of you?" Rosalie asks.

Marie lets out a big yell "Daddy!"

"Man Bells, it must run in the family huh. Glad I take after dad," Em says as I turn around and smack him on the head.

"Really Em are you implying that we are like Mom, I am sure Mom would love to hear that" I said smirking.

Em shakes his head and turns beat red.

The girls hug Rosalie and pull her into the house. They tell her all about Edward and before the day is over, we have a new friend and Em has a date with her.

~~almost 3 months later~~

Today is the day. Edward returns home today. So much has happened since Operation Daddy Doll. Emmett and Rosalie are still together happier than ever. They just got engaged. Also 2 weeks ago I gave birth to our son, Masen Anthony. He was a mini Edward.

The girls, Masen and I along with their daddy dolls are waiting for his unit to arrive. We are at his squadron waiting with the rest of the families. We see their bus pull and the girls start to jump and scream "Daddy Daddy, we here!"

The doors open and the guys start to empty out of the bus. We scan to see where Edward is, when we suddenly see him come down the steps of the bus.

"Carlie, Marie!" he yells while running to his girls.

"Daddy!" both girls yell running to meet him. They jump up to him, thank goodness Edward is a strong daddy, to catch both of his girls. I make my way over to them.

I hear the girls tell daddy how much they missed him and Marie starts to tell daddy about the day daddy got lost. Edward looks over to me and sees out little bundle in our arms. He puts the girls down as he kisses their head and makes his way over to me. "Bella" he whispers while grabbing me into a tight embrace. Gosh he feels so good. He is my human heater; I love hugging him. We kiss but pull away when Masen starts to squirm.

"Let me see Masen?" he asks.

I had our son over to him, Edward chuckles as he reads his onesie. "Hi Daddy I have waited my whole life to meet you."

Edward hugs and kisses our son and with his other arm he signals to me and our girls and we all join in a big family hug.

We survived. We survived another deployment, a pregnancy, and most of all we survived "Operation Daddy Doll". We home together again.


	2. Rosalie's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

I wasn't planning on continuing the story, but after I got a few comments on fb about continuing it, I decided to do two more chapters. This is Rosalie's POV and the third chapter will be Edwards POV. Hope you enjoy.

Operation Daddy Doll

Rosalie POV

It has been a long day. I have been here since early this morning. I was supposed to get off at 3 today, but Angela called in sick. So, I stayed to help out, during the dinner rush. I am Rosalie Whitlock, and I am the manager here at the local pizza joint. Tonight, was a busy night lots of families coming in. I saw the cutest guy today. He was walking in with two of the most adorable little girls I have ever seen and his wife. Man, why are all the cute ones married? As the evening continued, I couldn't help but stare at the happy family. He is such a good daddy; I see him helping the younger of the two girls with her food and I see him making goofy faces. What a cute family.

I was so busy I didn't even notice when the cute guy and his family left. Dang it, would have liked to have been able to drool over him one more time.

I make my way over to the table they were sitting to start picking up the plates. I notice something laying on the floor up against the bench. I bend down to pick it up and notice it's a sort of rag doll. I turn it over and there is an image of a service member in his uniform. Below the image has the phrase that says Daddy loves Marie. I look at the picture and I notice that it wasn't the man I saw sitting here at the table earlier. Hmm strange. Either way, I am sure a little girl is going to be missing this, and I am sure they will be back for it. I take it back to my office for safe keeping. By the time I am ready to leave, no one has come for it. I don't want to leave it here; I am afraid it will get lost. So, I take it with me. I say bye to my coworkers and head home.

As I drive home, I realize how much I want to find love and start a family. I also remind myself to call my sister in law Alice and see how they are doing. My twin brother Jasper is in the military and is currently deployed overseas. My sister in law and niece live in California. I need to tell Alice about this doll and maybe she can get one for Cassie.

After I am showered and changed, I grab my phone to call Alice.

She answers on the second ring. "Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just got off work, it was a long day. How are you and Cassie? Any news on Jasper?" I ask her.

"We are good. Jasper managed to call us today, he is doing well," she tells me.

"Hey I found something today. It was left behind at the restaurant. It's cute, I think you should get one for Cas. It's a doll. I am sending you a pic now," I tell her.

"Let me see. O-m-goodness, that is the cutest thing ever. Cassie would so like one of those. Where can I get one?" she asks.

"I am not sure but the tag here says a website. Try them." I tell her as I give her the website. "I am going to call it a night, I have to go in early tomorrow. Give Cas a hug and tell my crazy brother I love him. Night Alice," I tell her and hang up the phone.

Morning comes and I am sitting at the table drinking my morning coffee before I head to work. I grab my bag and the doll, hopefully the owners come in today.

I head to my office and just as I put my bag down, I see a post-it on my desk, it read…

Lost Daddy Doll

Isabella Cullen

5285 Wind Park Ln

I look at the doll and tell it "looks like they were looking for you."

I grab my keys and purse and head out to one Isabella Cullen's house.

I pull up to a cute two-story house. Grab the doll and make my way over to the front door.

I ring the doorbell.

The door opens and standing before me is the cute brunette from the night before.

"Hi morning, my name is Rosalie, and I am the manager of the local pizza place. My employee left your information on my desk. Apparently, a special little girl left behind her daddy doll. I am sorry I didn't get the message till this morning when I went in to do inventory," I tell her.

A big smile appears on her face "Oh, thank you so much. Please come inside." She tells me

"Girls Em come here!" she shouts behind her.

Suddenly the cute guy from the restaurant appears, "Geez Bells want to get any louder?" he says, but then he notices me standing in the doorway and says "Wow you are gorgeous, the names Swan, Emmett Swan." Em tells her as he extends his hand.

I can't help but laugh at the way he introduces himself to me just then I see two little girls make their way to the door. I am sure the daddy doll belongs to one of them.

"Morning a certain magic fairy, left this on my desk with a note that said I had to bring him back to this address, does this daddy belong to either of you?" I ask as I hold out the doll.

The young one lets out a big yell "Daddy!"

"Man Bells, it must run in the family huh. Glad I take after dad," Cute guy says then I see Isabella smack him on the head.

"Really Em are you implying that we are like Mom, I am sure Mom would love to hear that" Isabella says smirking.

Wait "MOM" so they are siblings, not married. Sweet.

Em shakes his head and turns beat red.

The girls hug me and pull me into their house. They then proceed to tell me all about their daddy and before the day is over, I have made three new friends and have a date with Emmett.

~~almost 3 months later~~

So much has happened since that morning when I took the daddy doll over to Bella's house. Emmett and I had our first date, which was a picnic and concert in the park. We listen to music and just talk. He tells me about his sister Bella and his two nieces and how he tries to help out as much as possible.

I tell him about Jasper and my family.

As the days go on, our dates range from coffee dates to trips to the zoo with the girls to give Bella a break. Emmett is a wonderful guy. I am falling in love with him. About two an a half months after we started dating Bella calls to tell us her water has broken. Em and I rush over to her place. He drives off with her to the hospital while I stay with the girls and wait for Edwards parents to arrive from Forks. About three hours later and Carlisle and Esme arrived. I met them a few weeks ago when they came for a visit.

The next day we got a call that Masen Anthony was born. After breakfast, we loaded the girls and went to visit. When we walked into the hospital room the first thing, I saw was my giant handsome boyfriend holding the cutest little blue bundle. That image made my ovaries scream. Man, this guy is so perfect. We visit with Bella and hold Masen. The girls are in love with their baby brother.

Just as we are about to leave. Em says he has an announcement he wants to make. He hands the baby to Esme, and takes my hand and says, "Rosie love, a few months ago you came into my life when you were returning Marie's doll. It was there on that doorstep at my sister's house that I knew I met the one person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. As the weeks went on, I saw how you were with my nieces, how much you cared for my family and I realized I wanted to make you part of my family. Rosie, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes yes a million times yes," I tell him.

It's been a little over two weeks since that day and we are heading over to Bella's for a welcome home barbecue for Edward who arrived yesterday.

We arrive at the house and Edward walks out "Em, how are you? You must be Rosalie? My girls have told me so much about you. Thank you for what you did for my family," he tells me.

"It was nothing," I tell him back.

The rest of the day was full of fun and food. Emmett's two favorite F's.

~~Fast forward 1 year~~

Its been a little over a year since Edward returned home. He has since retired and they moved back to Forks where he went to work as the Chief of police there. Emmett and I got married about 4 months ago. We wanted my brother to be home to walk me down the aisle. Jasper made it home safe and sound five months ago. After we got married Em and I decided to also move to Forks, so he could be closer to his family, he found a job as the football coach at the high school. It took me a little bit longer to get a job, since I had just finished my degree but I finally got a position at Carlisle's office as a nurse. My brother and his family are planning on moving up here when he retires next year.

I am here waiting for Em to arrive from work. I have a special gift to give him.

I hear him pull up and the door opening.

"Babe, I am home," he yells.

"Kitchen, Em," I respond.

He enters the kitchen to see that dinner is ready for him. "Woah, what is this," he asks.

"Well dinner, but first I have something to give you," I tell him as I hand him a small flat box.

"Mmm not my birthday, so ok," he smiles as he starts to open up the box.

There inside lies a flat card, Emmett starts to read it out loud.

A Daddy Doll

Brought us together.

Now it's your turn

To be called

Daddy

Congratulations!

Coming in 7 months you get your own

Doll.

Under that I had placed a picture of the ultrasound I had done today.

Emmett looks at me with the biggest smile on his face. "Really Rose," he asks.

I nod. He rushes over and gives me a hug then kneels down to kiss my flat belly and tells it "Daddy love you so much already"

7 months later, introducing Isabella Elaine Swan 7lbs 8 oz with a head full of brown hair and blue eyes.

Who would have guessed that a little girl's doll would have changed my life so much?


	3. Edward's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

This is the last chapter for Operation Daddy Doll. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading.

Operation Daddy Doll

Edward's POV

"Cullen, mail," an airman yells as he drops a package on my bed.

I know who the package is from without even having to look at the address. Its from my girls, Bella never forgets, every two weeks I get a package filled with my favorite cookies, photos of her expanding 6-month belly (which is cute) and drawing made by my two girls Carlie and Marie.

I open the package and see all the love that my girls have put into it. Right on top is a letter is Bella's sweet handwriting. I put that off to side. I like to read her letters at night when it's peaceful, I feel closer to her that way. After the letter are new pictures that she has take of herself and the girls. As I stare at the pictures, I can't believe how blessed my life has been. I never would have guessed that when I finished basic training and was on leave for a couple of weeks, that I would be returning with a wife. I remember when we met.

~Flashback~

It had just finished raining and I was walking around Seattle while I waited for my mom to finish her shopping. I decided to get some coffee and just as I got near the door, it opened and out walks the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She turns to face me and its like the air was knocked out of me. Our eyes locked on each other and that was it. I knew I had met the girl I would be spending the rest of my life with.

"Hi, I am Bella," the brown-haired beauty tells me.

"Edward," I replied. "Would you like to get some coffee," I asked her?

She giggles. "Mmm well I just got some as I was waiting for the rain to stop. However, I wouldn't mind getting another cup."

Bella and I had finished our coffee date and then walked around downtown Seattle for a bit. I had to drive my mom home, but I made sure to get her number. The next day I drove back up to Seattle spent the next couple of days, talking and getting to know each other. A week before I was scheduled to leave, we told each other we loved one another. I told her I was being stationed at Shaw AFB, and we both knew we couldn't be without each other. So, I proposed four days before I left. We got married at city hall the next day. Our families were not pleased but they could tell we loved one another. Our moms were more upset they didn't get to plan a wedding. So, we told them that they could throw us a party when we returned home for a visit. So, we left Washington and headed to our new home in South Carolina.

~Flashback ends~

I finished looking through all the photographs my Bella has sent. She is always gorgeous but being pregnant enhances all of her beauty. I left for my deployment when she was 3 months pregnant. I will be getting home, if all goes well, about 2 to 4 weeks after our son is born. I will miss his arrival, but thankfully I will be getting out soon afterwards and I will never have to leave my family again.

~A Week Later~

I had just finished doing my patrols that night and I cleaned myself up when I made my way over to the communications room. I wanted to call Bella and talk to the girls. Hoping to catch my girls up and talk to them about their day, I haven't spoken to them in a couple of days.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Hello," Bella answered

"Hey babe,"

"Edward, how are you sweetie," she asks.

"Good love, you, baby and the girls?"

"We are all good now, love," she tells me.

"What do you mean, now? Is the baby ok, the girls?"

"Oh, nothing like that, we just had a case of lost daddy doll the other day," she tells me.

"Why what happened?"

Bella then proceeds to tell me about their adventure. How they went to the zoo then the pizza place. The girls as usual took their dolls. Well apparently, Marie left her daddy doll behind at the pizza place The girls were so tired that Emmett and Bella had to carry them out of the place, and neither noticed "I" had fallen to the floor. She continues to tell me how Emmett backtracked their steps hoping to find me. She told me how my sweetheart Carlie gave Marie her doll to comfort her. What broke my heart was when she told me that after she tucked Marie into bed, she went to Carlie's room and overheard her as she spoke to our picture, she said _"Daddy I was a good sissy today, I shared you with sissy. I miss you daddy." _

Hearing Bella tell me what she said cause tears to flow down my face. I didn't care who saw me crying. My baby girl was trying so hard to be a strong big sister, she was just like her mom, caring and selfless.

I was already making note to order another doll, when Bella tells me about their special visitor the next morning.

Apparently, the manager of the pizza place found me, and kept me safe hoping the owner of the doll would come looking. Thanks to Emmett's backtracking, an employee had written down Bella's address. So, the next morning, she shows up at the house with daddy doll. She tells me that her name is Rosalie, and our girls have proclaimed her their new best friend. Also, she has captured Emmett's heart.

So glad that Marie has her doll. We talk about the pregnancy and say our goodbyes.

~3 months later~

I am walking back to my room when my CO stops me. I have an urgent message from my mom Esme Cullen to call home. I know Bella is close to her due date, so I am hoping all is well. I rush to the communications building and I call my mom.

"Hello," my mom answers

"Mom, it's me, what's wrong? Is Bella ok," I frantically ask her.

"Edward, yes Bella is ok. So is Masen Anthony. Congratulations Daddy, it's a boy.

I can't believe my son is here. I ask all to speak to Bella and I manage to talk to her for a bit, before I can tell in her voice that she is getting tired. My girls are with Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie. Before we hang out up, Bella tells me to check my email.

I open up my email account and see the email from my mom. I click on it and open the attachment. Two pictures. One of Bella holding Masen. She had just given birth and still looks radiant. The next one is a close up of Masen. Poor guy seems to have my unruly bronze hair. He is perfect. I can't wait to hold him in my arms. He weighted 7 lbs. even. Tiny little guy like his mom. I quickly print out the pictures and log off.

As I make my way to my room, my CO is waiting for me outside the tent. "Everything ok, Cullen," he asks?

"Yes sir, my wife has just given birth to our son, Masen Anthony," I tell him as I show him the pictures.

"Congratulations. Come to my office," he says.

Once in his office, he pulls out two beers from a mini fridge he has there. "To our families back home. To your Bella and Masen." We finish our beers and I head to my room. These next two weeks can't go by fast enough.

~Two weeks later~

I am so nervous and excited. Can this bus go any slower? Does the driver not realize that we haven't seen our families in 6 months, or that some of us haven't met some of our families? Our squadron comes into view and I see the mass of people that have gathered to welcome us home. Finally, the time is here. The bus comes to a stop and everyone starts to get off the bus. I am towards the back so it takes awhile to get down. As I get closer to the door of the bus I can hear my girls sweet voices

"_Daddy Daddy, we here!"_

I make it off the bus and spot my loves.

"_Carlie, Marie!"_

"_Daddy!"_

The run into my arms and give me the biggest hugs they can give me. "We love you we love you we love," they say over and over.

I give them kisses and I see their beautiful mom standing a bit behind them. I start to make my way to her.

"Bella," I whisper to her and grab her into a hug. We are hugging when Masen starts to squirm.

"Let me see Masen," I tell her.

She hands Masen to me, and I get a glimpse of his little shirt. _"Hi Daddy I have waited my whole life to meet you." _

I chuckle. I stare at his beautiful face then hug him. I then give the girls a signal for a big family hug. This is the life.

I am home, safe and sound.

Another deployment has come and gone.

We pulled together and made it through.

We survived. We are together as we always shall be.

"Let's go home family," I tell Bella and the girls.


End file.
